


The Day After a Case

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not called Three-Continents-Watson for nothing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After a Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pati79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pati79/gifts).



> Nothing is mine, beta-read or Brit-picked.
> 
> "You are not getting away with that fic writing! Can I have Johnlock getting ready to go to Scotland yard to give their statements the day after solving a case and having ended in bed together for the first time? pati79"

Sherlock rolled over, in bed, feeling sore all over only to be met with a solid mass of muscle who grunted grumpily at the intrusion of the oncoming morning. Sherlock opened one dove gray eye, peering at his sudden bedmate and wondering what exactly had happened after the case last night.

“Don’t ask,” John replied, his voice muffled by the pillow over his face; Lestrade has pictures and is currently blackmailing us into giving our testaments at eight bloody o’fuck this morning and just for the record,” John said rolling over giving Sherlock a very nice view, “I’m not called Three-Continents Watson for nothing,” he said and pulled Sherlock in for a full body kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews aren't necessary for my mental well being. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
